Getting Dressed
by johnlock579
Summary: Sherlock erases a major part of his memory which brings out the Johnlock


It was late in a cold December evening; I was in our flat, 221B Baker Street. I wonder where Sherlock was. He was always home by now. I continue drinking my tea while reading the newspaper. I hear the door open and Sherlock yell "John! I'm home!" I simply respond with "I can tell."  
As he goes to take a shower, I put the newspaper down and open the laptop. As I start typing, I hear the water run. It is followed by a surprised cry. "John! I need your help!" As I rush to the bathroom I hear him muttering things to himself. I walk in and he is still fully clothed, the water continuously running. I ask what the problem was and he quickly replies with "How do you get undressed?" I am as shocked as ever as I stutter, "Well, um, I… H-How could you possibly forget that?" "I don't know! Can…you, uh, help me?"  
I awkwardly fidget with my hands as I let out a sharp sigh. "I suppose so. Only this once." "John, I can never thank you enough." I start to take his shirt off and he giggles. He claims it's only his ticklishness, but I'm not so sure. I unbutton his pants and say "You have to drop them. I'm not doing that." He looks at me with this pleading look and I can't help but give in. I pull down his pants and look up to see he is grinning at me. I refuse to take his underwear off, but he gives me the same look. I decide to do it, but only if I close my eyes and look away. I do but he says my name. I angle my head at his face before opening my eyes. He looks at me with this unfamiliar look. It is a mix of lust and confusion, a way I've never seen him look at anyone. "John, are you ok?" I stand up and stammer, "Uh, y-yeah. I'm, I'm fine." "Ok. What's on your mind?" I lied and said "Nothing. You take your shower or whatever you're doing."  
His response shocked me the most. "Would…uh, would you like to, you know, join me, maybe?" Involuntarily, I said yes. I automatically got undressed and waited. "So, is this a one-time deal or..?" I ask. He simply responded with "Whatever you want." He softly touched my face and leaned in. I leaned close to his face and felt his soft, gentle kiss against my lips. His kiss went from gentle to hard in the matter of seconds. He parted his lips and I parted mine and his tongue found mine. It was then I realized the water was overflowing from the bath. I stopped wide-eyed and pointed. Sherlock's look matched mine as I hear Mrs. Hudson come up and ask "Boys? What's going on?"  
She walks in to the flat and Sherlock throws me a towel and goes to get dressed as he remembers that it is erased from his memory. I hand him the towel and quickly get dressed. I run to my bedroom and sit on the bed as I hear footsteps go into the bathroom and hear Mrs. Hudson scream, for one of two reasons. I hear Sherlock apologize and I hear Mrs. Hudson shout "Put on a towel or something for God's sake!" I laugh to myself and realize I forgot my underwear in the bathroom. Mrs. Hudson asks "So, do you…uh, always wear two pairs of boxers or…?"  
I feel the red come to my face as I'm pretty sure she's becoming suspicious. He says yes after a pause and I hear the water finally shut off. She comes in to ask why I didn't help him, but I fake a nap. After what seems like forever, he comes in and kisses my neck. I grab him and pull him onto the bed with me. We kiss for a while and he realizes he has a case. I dress him and I put on underwear. We rush out the door as I put his jacket and scarf on him. He thanks me then kisses me one last time before we go outside.  
After we finish the case, we come back to the flat. Mrs. Hudson is sitting there on the couch waiting for us. "Boys, we need to talk. I know about this evening. I want to let you know that I'm okay with it. On another note, you have a hefty fine to pay for the water damage. She hands us the bill and I'm rendered speechless, but Sherlock easily pulls out the 1.500 Pounds with ease. I have no clue where he got this kind of money, but I dismiss the thought.  
Later on, he approaches me and says "I saw you looking at the money. You don't need to worry about it, let's just say I stumbled across it. I have to go; apparently I owe Mycroft more than I thought." I don't know why he would owe Mycroft anything, considering how little he does.

Sherlock's POV  
"Mycroft. I'm here. How much do I owe you?" "Depends on how effective it was" "Lets just say it worked more than expected."  
I pay him for the TML or target memory loss serum. "In no more than 2 hours you will completely remember how to dress and undress yourself. See you around, little brother."


End file.
